


Make Me Yours

by TeamDamon



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky is a vampire and they met after Steve came out of the ice, Cap Steve, Established Relationship, M/M, Sex, Steve is still Cap, Top Steve Rogers, Vampire AU, Vampire!Bucky, Yikes, author regrets nothing tho, because vampire, of course, sex and blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 11:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15412053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamDamon/pseuds/TeamDamon
Summary: Steve lifted his head and looked into Bucky's eyes and saw the instant hesitance there, the furrow of his brow and clench of his jaw, and Steve quickly leaned down to kiss that tension away. "I trust you, Bucky," he told him earnestly.Bucky shook his head slightly, eyes pained and tone broken as he replied, "If I hurt you...""You won't," Steve assured him. He grinned and added, "I'm hard to hurt. Come on," he bumped his nose with his own, voice barely above a whisper. "Make me yours."______A vampire Stucky oneshot.





	Make Me Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I wrote this pithy little oneshot in an effort to sell the concept of a vampire AU to my dear amazing friend MorningGlory2. It worked, and I figured I might as well share it with the world too. It's not much, but I had fun with it and I'm toying with writing a second part, so let me know if you guys like it :) also follow me at murder-daddy-bucky on tumblr if you're so inclined and I'll love you forever and ever.

Hot, slick with sweat and writhing together in a mess of low groans and deep open mouthed kisses, Steve was wrapped up completely in his lover in their bed and as close to heaven as he was ever going to get. It seemed ironic, then, that the man who made him feel this way came from such dark and frightening origins, but it didn't matter to Steve. It never had. He wasn't frightened then and he wasn't frightened now.   
  
But Bucky was and Steve could feel it, feel it in his careful touches and the tension in his muscles, the way that he made sure to never lose even an inch control when they were together like this. It was always this way, no matter how many times Steve assured him that he trusted him with his life and wanted him to let go, to do whatever he pleased to him. Bucky cared for him too much to let those _other_ instincts take over even for a moment, and while Steve understood... he hated the way it held him back. Held both of them back.   
  
But he was determined to change that tonight. He was on top of Bucky, taking him slowly and steadily and driving them both crazy with the lazy pace, but it was all by design. He wanted Bucky on the edge of losing himself and desperate for more, needed him to that point if he was going to finally break down that last barrier between them.   
  
"Steve," Bucky all but whined against his lips, rocking down against every thrust and scratching his short nails down Steve's back, needing more and not getting it. "C'mon, fuck me..."  
  
Steve groaned and kissed his lips, making sure to keep his pace languid. "I _am_ fucking you, Buck."  
  
"You know what I mean," Bucky all but growled, eyes opening and flashing up at Steve. Beautiful blue eyes, full of ancient fear and guilt that Steve wished he could erase for him. "C'mon, I need it."  
  
"I know what you need," Steve murmured, bringing his lips down to Bucky's neck and placing a feather soft kiss over his pulsepoint. It didn't flutter the way Steve's did and it never would but that was all right. Steve loved him exactly as he was. "And I wanna give it to you."  
  
Those words coupled with his strategically placed kiss left no room for misunderstanding. Steve lifted his head and looked into Bucky's eyes and saw the instant hesitance there, the furrow of his brow and clench of his jaw, and Steve quickly leaned down to kiss that tension away. "I trust you, Bucky," he told him earnestly.   
  
Bucky shook his head slightly, eyes pained and tone broken as he replied, "If I hurt you..."  
  
"You won't," Steve assured him. He grinned and added, "I'm hard to hurt. Come on," he bumped his nose with his own, voice barely above a whisper. "Make me yours."  
  
Before he could so much as breathe, Steve found himself flat on his back and Bucky on top of him, their bodies still joined, and it was a dizzying reminder of how inhumanly strong and fast Bucky was. Steve grinned up at him, loving it when Bucky gave him a taste of that strength.   
  
"Want me to make you mine, huh?" Bucky mused, starting to ride him at a far less leisurely pace than Steve had set before, hands sliding up his chest and grasping at his pecs. "What if I can't stop?"  
  
"You will," Steve replied breathlessly, struck by the picture Bucky made on top of him - all smooth, lean muscle, long sweat-dampened hair to his shoulders, a face so beautiful it made Steve hurt.   
  
"What if I don't?" Bucky asked stubbornly, overwhelming desire and fear waging an open war in his eyes.   
  
"I _know_ you will," Steve murmured, pulling him down for a kiss. "Please, Buck."  
  
"Fuckin' hell," Bucky groaned, rolling his hips a little harder, taking Steve deeper within him and  making them both moan. He let his face fall to Steve's neck and Steve immediately leaned his head back further, giving Bucky all the access he needed and opening himself up to him, tempting him more than he could ever truly realize. Bucky shuddered and dragged his lips against the vulnerable flesh, _feeling_ the way his pulse fluttered wildly, the scent of him and his blood bringing the familiar ache in his gums and unbearable thirst that he'd known for far too many years.   
  
But he'd never experienced it like this before. Love and bloodlust and trust... none of those things had ever intersected in all his years. Not until Steve.   
  
"Steve," he murmured, breathing hard against Steve's neck as their bodies writhed with pleasure, " _fuck_ I want you so bad..."  
  
"Do it, Bucky, _God_ ," Steve all but gasped, a hand in Bucky's hair holding him close and not letting him draw away. "Please, do it..."  
  
Bucky couldn't hold back anymore, not when he was barely hanging on as it was and Steve was begging for it. He reached up and grabbed the top of Steve's hair and yanked his head back a little further, his eyes mapping out all the little veins and details of the willing flesh before him and then he brought his lips back down to it. Steve braced himself.   
  
Bucky kissed his neck gently once, twice, and then a third time where his tongue swirled sweetly and drew a quiet moan from Steve. Then he closed his eyes and, without another word, bit down.   
  
Steve gasped at the sharp little burst of pain, though it was far better than he'd expected. The sting quickly faded as Bucky started drinking, slowly and carefully and with a moan and a full-body shudder that made Steve nearly come on the spot. He let his eyes flutter shut and gave himself over to the strange, foreign sensation, having not expected the sweet dream-like quality that came with the intimate act.   
  
It was as if time and reality ceased to exist and all that was left was the two of them, Steve buried inside of Bucky and Bucky at last accepting Steve's offer to make him _his_. There was only pleasure and trust and a euphoric edge to it all that defied logic, something otherworldly that Steve as a mere human could feel but never understand, and that was okay. He didn't need to understand it to know that it was the best damn thing he'd ever felt in his life.   
  
The moments stretched on in a haze, Steve flying high beautifully aimlessly in a state of pure bliss until it felt like everything exploded all around them. Bucky pulled his mouth away with a curse and shaky moan as pleasure crashed over them both, leaving them both trembling as they spilled over and clung to each other through the almost unbearably overwhelming sensations. It was like nothing either had ever experienced before.   
  
They came down panting together, Bucky draped over Steve's body and recovering just as slowly as Steve was, both of them utterly wrecked and satisfied in ways they'd never felt before. Steve only opened his eyes when, after what felt like a wonderfully long time, Bucky lifted up his head and kissed his jaw. Their heavy, blissed-out gazes met and Steve smiled lazily, his tone deep and rough as he murmured, "Told you you wouldn't hurt me."  
  
Bucky chuckled and exhaled deeply, shaking his head and kissing the corner of Steve's mouth. "I don't know what just happened but _holy fuck_."  
  
"I don't know either," Steve murmured. "Sure you didn't just turn me?"  
  
Bucky rolled his eyes. "Trust me, you'd know if I had. But fuck if I know why that... felt that way. Never felt anything like it before."  
  
Steve reached up and pressed two fingers to his neck, feeling the two tiny little puncture wounds and marveling at how delicate and barely-there they were. His eyes roamed over Bucky's lips and mouth, not a drop of blood anywhere to be seen, and all Steve could do was drop his hand to Bucky's shoulder and breathe, "Wow."  
  
"Yeah," Bucky agreed, kissing him one more time before laying his head on Steve's chest and closing his eyes. " _Wow_."  
  
A few moments of comfortable, sleepy silence passed by before Bucky nuzzled against Steve's warm skin and muttered, "By the way... you taste fucking _incredible_."  
  
Steve grinned without opening his eyes. "Yeah?"  
  
"Knew you would," Bucky groaned. "Smell like a fuckin' five course meal all the time. Drives me crazy."  
  
"Sorry," Steve chuckled. "Can't help it. Probably just the serum."  
  
"Nah," Bucky shook his head. "S'all you." He then leaned back and kissed where he'd bitten him, the little wound already healing before his very eyes. "Thank you, Steve."  
  
Steve smiled and pressed a kiss into his hair, sleep overtaking them both mere seconds later. He loved Bucky for better or worse, whatever it meant and wherever the road that they were on would take him. As long as he had Bucky and as long as they were together... that was all that mattered. It was all that would ever matter.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
